Teenaging Kings
by lolduncan
Summary: In the town of Muskoka Canada lives a bunch of teens, the high-class, the middle-class, the talented, the non-talented, the surfers, the party animals, the mean girls, the idiots, the geniuses, the crazies, the athletes, and the preps all in one town. All rights goes to the creators of total drama and the characters used in this story
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my fathers stretched out car as the driver went down the lively streets of Muskoka Canada, it was too late for me to be out by myself but when mother sends me out on an errand I couldn't say no. Well, I could never say no to anything she says.  
/I watched as people walked faster, I could hear the sounds of firecrackers in the distance, Fourth of July was over but people still continued to light up the sky with bright colors. It was beautiful and scary, you'd never know what actually madethat  
loud boom, fireworks or gunshots.

The driver stopped at a red light so I decided to open up the window and take in the sweet smell of my city, since I wasn't allowed to go places too far from home. Sixteen years old and I'm held captive in my own home, what a tangle.

"Come on, he went this way!" I heard from a distance. The sound of people yelling from an ally very close to the car could be heard. Just then a muscled teen came running out, his black sweaty hair covered up his piercing blue eyes and he stopped in frontof  
my window to catch his breathe. I couldn't help myself, continuing to stare at the man. He smirked wildly as he coughed.

I didn't know what to do after that. He starred at the concrete sidewalk and continued to cough. With my weak voice I shouted out, "Quickly, get in!" and his eyes fixated at me, I unlocked the car door and pushed it open, waiting for him to get in.

"There's the little rat, come on!" The voices grew louder and I could finally see the people who were shouting at the kid. He looked back at them and jumped into the car just as the light turned green.

I looked straight forward, I didn't know what to say to him, I could see him from the front view mirror in the front seat. He pulled his hair back and out came his pierced face. I blushed immediately.

"So-

"Th-

We both interrupted each other and the silence continued after one unspoken word. I slowly turned my head to look at him and I surprisingly caught him starring back at me. He smirked again. "Thanks, for saving me back there." He said under his minty  
breath.

"You're welcome ..." I replied softly. I didn't know what else to say, I was very curious as to why he was running, why he was being chased, did I help him commit a crime? I was thinking too much. "Why were they chasing you anyways?" I blurted out.

He sighed and looked at me with sore eyes, "My mother has been coughing for days, all I wanted was for her to get better so I got some medicine from this stand that they own and without paying, I ran off, I just wanted her to heal," He said softly, leaving  
/me worried.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, I cheated my way through poker and they found out, they still have their money so I don't know why they were cha-"

"Do you know how rood it is to lie like that? I mean, do you have no morals, I actually felt bad for you and your 'sick mother' you, you, asshole!" I shouted.

"Hey, nobody told you to help me, I could have gotten away without your help."' He said calmly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea and what if they caught you? You'd be sleeping with the fishes."

"Yea well why do you care? you don't even know me."

"That doesn't matter, I thought I'd be a good thing to help someone but I guess it backfired on my hand, you ungrateful jerk."

"Nice one, you really got me with the jerk part." He rolled his eyes.

" ?"

" ?"

"What!?" I shouted loudly at the chauffeur, not realizing my own tone of voice. I apologized immediately.

"We have arrived Ms."

The black haired kid opened the door and got out quickly, I immediately got out after him. "Hey we're not done here!" I softly shouted at him.

"Yea well I'm done, go home to mommy and daddy, rich girl," He said as he hopped his fence and walked to his front door.

"Well you go back to your juvenile detention hall you caveman!" I huffed and sashayed back into the car. And with that I arrived home.

"Courtney? Did you get my things?" My mother asked right as I entered the house. I handed her the two packages she had to get from the post office, though it closes at 6pm she was able to pull strings and have someone wait their so I could get her items.  
/She opened it up and out came a long silk dress.

I left the scene and made my way up the stairs, ready to shower and sleep. "Oh Courtney, don't forget tomorrow we have dinner with the Rosario's, make sure to cancel all your 8pm plans!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"Alright mother." It's not like I go out anyways, the only places I go is my bestfriends' house. Speaking of best friends, I left my phone on the table, she must have called dozen of times.

Bridgette

Hey Courtney, I'm totally bored would you like to hangout tonight? Maybe watch a movie and eat all the things we're not allowed to eat?

Courtney

Sorry Bridgette, just got home looks like I can't tonight, maybe Monday after school.

I replied and hopped into the shower.

"You don't even know me." I remembered what he said exactly. I wonder who he is.

Duncan's POV:

I walked into my lively house, my parents sitting on the couch along with my older brothers and younger sister, they starred at the tv as it premiered Oz the great and powerful on the screen. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a plate of  
food

and walked up the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" My dad asked with his eyes still darted on the tv.

"My room? I mean I think that's where I'm going." I replied sarcastically.

"We're watching a movie as a family and it would be great if my son joined us."

"No thanks, I rather spend a night in jail."

"You already did that last week, I mean you live in a house with 3 police officers, you'd think you'd act like a decent person and stop the rebellion." He said as he walked towards me.

I rolled my eyes and continued to go upstairs causing my dad to shout yet another night, I entered my room and locked the door.

"Come on Gerald, just leave him alone, one day he'll stop." My mother said.

"One day is too far for Duncan."

Thanks to everyone for reading this story, please rate and comment, need some

Input. Thanks lolduncan ?


	2. Continued

If you guys wanna continue reading this story it'll be on my Wattpad cause I'm not really liking this site :/ sorry ill try to continue on here if nobody can add me on Wattpad

Username : lolduncan

/lolduncan


	3. Two

Duncan's family :  
Mom - Cynthia  
Dad - Gerald  
Oldest brother : Brandon (23)  
Second oldest brother : Kenneth (18)  
Duncan (17)  
Younger sister : Elizabeth (8)

Duncan's PÖV:  
Duncan, get your ass up and come eat breakfast!" Kenneth demanded. My older brother smirked as he shoveled bacon into his mouth, throwing some at me to try and get me out of bed. I looked at him and rolled my eyes as I turned over to face the other side  
of my room, "I said, get your ass up!" He continued pushing me off the bed with his disgusting toes

"You didn't have to push me off the bed!" I yelled angrily. I threw my pillow and sheets on the bed and walked out of the room.

"Hey, mom said to not walk around the house wearing only boxers!" He shouted as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Yea and she also said when we grow up we'll live in our own house, and guess who's living with their parents?" I rhetorically asked. I entered the bathroom and slammed the door just as I heard his comeback.

"It must be hard being a pussy."

After 10 minutes of soap, water, toothpaste, and a comb I came out of the bathroom feeling springy, thanks to my good buddy Irish spring soap. I walked in my room and put on my usual attire. The classic punk boy look. I took a picture to saver the moment.  
One day my future children are going to ask what I looked like when I was 17, someone, not me, has to show them.

I could already imagine it all.  
"I can't even see his face that well."  
"One day you will."

I poked my head through my bedroom door to see if anyone was there and pulled it back in, I threw my hands under my dresser and pulled the piece of rug out showing the hole I made in the floor, I pulled out the keys to my motorcycle and covered my secret  
hole.

"Duncan, have some breakfast sweetheart," my mother sad as she handed me a plate. I dashed into the kitchen and grabbed my food and went to the table where I met my father and the rest of the Nelson Family.

"Morning brother!" My sister shouted into my ear, I never found it annoying when she talked to me because she was the only in this house I liked. I'm a sucker for cute girls, not in a weird perverted way though, come on, she's my little sister. I smiled  
at her at ruffled her hair.

"Duncan stop messing up Elizabeth's hair, I just did it." My mom said as she sat down afterwards.

"Sorry mom." I continued to eat my food.

"Duncan?"

"Yes mom?"

"Where were you yesterday?"  
Everyone started looking at me at that point, waiting for my answer, or "Lie" they would like to call it. I looked at my nom and replied nonchalantly.

"I told you I was going to Geoff's."

"Then who's car did you come out of last night?" I had to think about that one, I forgot most of the night I had. I looked at her, confused.

"Some girl was screaming at you, wait, don't tell me, you- you're having-

"MOM" I screamed instantly. I remembered who she was referring to and had to stop her from finishing that awful sentence. Who wants to have that conversation with their parents, even if I was having sex, they shouldn't know. "Someone gave me a ride home."  
They looked at each other.

"So you just hopped into a random strangers car?" My father asked. If he knew why I hopped in he'd be furious.

"What if the person kidnapped you?" Elizabeth joined in.

"I've spent my days in jail and juvie, I think id be fine if a teenage girl offered me a ride home." I said as I got up and walked into the kitchen. I looked at my ringing phone and answered it.

"Yea."

"Alright alright, I'll be there." I said hanging up the phone after my short conversation. I picked my charger up off the table and walked towards the front door. "I'll be at Geoff's if you need me, don't need me." I said and closed the door.

"Duncan, try not to get into trouble!" My dad shouted behind me. I started up my motorcycle and rode off in the direction of Geoff's house.

Authors POV:

"I knew he had those damn keys." Gerald said as he watched his son leave.

Courtney's POV:  
Bridgette and I decided to go the coffee shop down our street, Brìsto, it was our favorite, not only the food and beverages are nice but the entertainment.

We sat down in a booth and looked over what we were going to buy. "I'm gonna but the mocha frappe, mocha," She said. I rolled my eyes at the dumb nickname she called me. My skin wasn't even that dark of a color but she still called me it. She said I'd  
be brighter if they added cream to my coffee. Which actually made me laugh the day de said it.

"I'll get the strawberry smoothie with whoop cream, my favorite drink here." I replied. Bridgette waved at a waiter to come over and get our orders.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." I said standing up. "Watch my purse." I quickly left towards the restroom and walked through the door and entered the stall.

As I sat down and pee'd I decided to listen to the conversation someone was having outside the stalls.

"I mean he's cute but I don't want to embarrass myself out there, what if he laughs at me? Or worse, what if I say something stupid."

I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall, finding the person talking to herself. I awkwardly smiled at her and washed my hands. "Oh god, I didn't even know someone was in here, you must think I'm crazy." She said looking at me.

I shrugged, "Kinda."

She laughed softly, her braces blinding me with its brightness. Her outfit choice let me believe she was one of those in-normal teens who were lacking friends and weren't popular.

"I'm Beth."

".. I'm Courtney." I replied reaching an arm out for a handshake.

Geoff's POV:  
"Come on dude, hurry up," I held the door open as Duncan continued to look at his motorcycle. He put his key in his pocket and walked towards me.

"Ladies first," he said making me roll my eyes. I pushed him and went in, looking around for empty booths.

"Here's one over there." Duncan walked towards the table. "Hey you think that kid's gonna play today?" He asked me. I shrugged and sat down, looking around.  
I stopped when I saw a girl with green eyes looking around. I smirked and tapped Duncan.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He asked, I quickly got up and walked towards her. I tipped my hat sexually as I slid into her booth.

"Well hello there." I said manly. She looked at me and smirked. I felt as if I was choking at that point, I could hear Duncan laughing from our sit, right behind hers.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"Yea, yea, you're just so" I had to to come up with something at that point. "breathtaking," she smiled at me and blushed. I noticed a purple purse sitting across from her. "Oh I see you're here on a date."

Bridgette's POV:  
He looked at Courtney's purse and stood up disappointingly. I quickly grabbed ahold of his shirt and looked at him. "Oh no no no, that's my friends she's in the bathroom."  
I thought to myself immediately.  
Damn Bridgette, way to be chill.

He smirked and sat back down, "I'm Geoff, but you can call me anytime." One of the most famous lines I've ever heard.

"Oh look there she is now." I said pointing at Courtney, she sure did take her time in the bathroom. She looked at me weirdly after eyeing my new friend. I smiled sheepishly and she sighed.

"Duncan's POV: I sat in the booth now alone, Geoff decided to go sit with his new girlfriend which left me to just play dumb games on my phone instead of talking to him about the money the guy owe us.

"Duncan come over here man," Geoff called out, I rolled my eyes and continued to look at my phone. I noticed Gwen come out of the bathroom and smirked at her once she saw me. She walked over and sat down.

"Hey dollface, you look cute today." I said immediately. She smiled and rolled her eyes at me, taking some of the fries I ordered.

"Duncan, I said come over here.. Oh, hey glue paste." Geoff said as he smiled and waved at Gwen. I looked at her and chuckled at the dumb nickname he calls her.

"Hey skater-flake."

"Bridgette, I'm leaving."

"No, wait for me."

"Oh you're leaving already?" Geoff asked the two girls. I was curious to see who the other girl was. "Maybe you should give me your number, so we can talk."

"I'll talk to you later Duncan, maybe when you don't have company." Gwen said as she whispered softly into my ears and walked away. I bit my lip.

I noticed a girl standing outside my booth window, her shape and features resembled the girl from last night, as I thought about it, she was pretty damn sexy. I wonder who she is.

Courtney's POV:

I waited impatiently for Bridgette to hurry up and stop flirting, I stood outside waiting for the blonde. Starting at a motorcycle pointed towards me. I've always hated those things, you'd never know if you just crashed and flew off that thing. I feel  
for the person who rode it.

"Alright, I'll definitely call you." Geoff said as he and Bridgette walked out. She smiled and walked over to me. I couldn't help but feel someone starting at me, I looked around and didn't see anyone in particular.

"Come on Courtney, you're the one who wanted to leave." Bridgette said. She pushed the car door open for me and I hopped in. I looked once more this time looking at the Brìsto.

"Hey, it's you!" I softly shouted at the guy looking back at me. And just like that Bridgette drove off. 


	4. Three

Bridgette's POV:  
"Courtney who were you talking about?" I asked the mid-brunette. She kept looking back as she starred out the window. She looked back at me and pulled out her phone.

"Some guy I met last night, but," She said sighing. I looked at her and shrugged.

"But what?" I asked waiting for her to continue. She looked out the  
Window and sighed.

"His face piercings are gone." She said softly. I looked at the road, confused. Then I remembered the guy I met. I cant wait for him to call me, I've never seen someone as gorgeous as him at the dumb school I attend. We arrived at my house after  
long minutes of red and green lights.

"Mother, I'm back!" I shouted. We didn't hear a reply so we assumed she wasn't home. I ran up the stairs with Courtney right behind me. "Close the door Court," I said as we entered my room. I lived in a big house so closing the door was the only  
thing keeping me sane when my parents weren't home, fact, I am one of those people who believe there were people living in the house before them and hunts them. It all started when I was little, my parents took me to the woods to go camping and it  
all went horrid.

Long story short, my parents bought a house with a big back yard surrounded by trees, the woods, oh the woods.

"Bridgette?"  
"Bridgette!"

"Wha-what?" I asked. I quickly snapped back to reality and looked at the confused Courtney. "Sorry was daydreaming." I said awkwardly. She laughed and continued what she was doing.

"Come on Bridgette, it's time." She said holding the camera up at me. I almost forgot that we were filming my weekly YouTube video, this one called "The Best Friend Tag." I walked up to the camera and smiled for the for the cover frame.

"Wait, I see something shiny on the floor, Bridgette? Is that my bracelet?" Courtney ducked down and held her bracelet I borrowed.

"I guess I forgot to give it back." She stayed down there and I couldn't help but laugh when she replied.

"Get rekt hoe."

Courtney's POV:  
After hanging out with Bridgette for the whole day, I sat in the back of my fathers car as the driver drove me home again. I remembered how I met that guy last night and it made me blush again. Something about him made my blood boil, and I mean it in  
a bad way. I think.

It was 7:50 when i got home, I took a shower and wore the dress my mom laid out for me. Admiring myself in the mirror. I wasn't a self-centered person but I do admit, I look good.

"Courtney, are you ready?" My mother called from downstairs. I looked at myself one more time and walked down the stairs, making my way to the front door and then to the car.

My mother looked at me and back at her phone. I didn't know what to say to her, we never really held deep conversations, or any. She loves to work, and so does my father. Haven't seen the guy since I was 10.  
Mother keeps changing the reason why he hasn't come home yet. I stopped asking when I started going to high-school.

I found out he was in prison for drug abuse from hearing in on the two chit chatty maids who were cleaning the kitchen.

"Courtney."  
"Courtney!"

"Sorry mother, what were you saying?"

"Courtney I told you that ignoring people when they were trying to talk to you is very rude."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." I sheepishly said back. I looked back at her as she looked at me annoyed.

"Well anyways, just know when we get there you have to make company with that boy Justin, I like his family, and I like that they're rich." She continued, "Be sure to get his attention with your charm."

I sighed and nodded my head.

"And that's how I saved that cats life from the burning forest." He continued to ramble.  
"Yea I'm kinda a big deal now." He smirked cockily and winked at me. I didn't know whether to vomit or help him fix his face before it gets stuck. He continued to talk about himself while following me around.

I was trying to escape from him.

"Justin, can you go to the store and buy some ice for the cooler?" His mother asked. He nodded and held his hands out waiting for the money.

"Wait, can Courtney come?" He asked. I prayed for his mother to say no, I already knew my mother would agree in .2 seconds so I didn't bother with her. Her obsession with money and herself was magnificent. I frowned when his mother said of course and  
the tanned guy dragged me towards the front of his house.

"Courtney, I really like you, you always listen to me when I feel like talking." He said as we walked. I rolled my eyes. I literally have no choice but to listen. He stopped in front of him making me trip.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it's just that guy over there, he's bad news." I looked up at a guy, I couldn't see his face with the motorcycle helmet wrapped onto his head but his body looked oddly familiar.

He took off his helmet and flapped his hair back and forth revealing his face. And I couldn't stop starring. It was him. And by his side was the guy who was hitting on Bridgette.

"Woah, it's you again, isn't this the second time I've seen you?" He asked walking up to me. I looked at him blankly.

"Come on Courtney, I don't like the way this guy is looking at you." Justin leashed onto my hand and pulled me into the store. I followed him around as he searched for the ice. "Here hold these." He piled 3 bags of ice into my arms and continued  
to walk.

Such a gentleman.

"Yea I want the Pen and the pineapple flavor." We reached the front store and saw the two guys there again. The blonde looked at me and smiled. "Hey it's you, what's up!" He said as he held up a vape pen.

"Geoff, what flavor do you want?" The other one said as his back faced me.

"Just get me the same as yours dude."

"Can you guys hurry up with your nicotine?" Justin said rudely. I looked straight forward as the guy turned and looked at Justin and I.

"Come on Duncan, let's pay and get out of here before Prince Charming beats us up." Geoff sarcastically said as he laughed. I couldn't retain my giggle.

"Looks like princess here finds us funny." The black haired guy said.

"Hey her names not princess, buddy." Justin retorted.

"I don't remember talking to you pretty boy, why don't you buy your ice and leave?"

"Why don't you and your criminal friend leave?"

"Hey the only criminal in here is Duncan." Geoff commented.

I rolled my eyes and walked through their idiotic fight, going to the cashier and paying for the ice.

"Hello?" They continued to brawl  
"Hello?!"  
"Hello?! Idiots!" I shouted louder making them stop.

"Yes princess?" Duncan said with a smirk.

"Don't call my girlfriend princess punk!" Justin shouted.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, my girlfriend."

I looked down.

Thanks to everyone following and liking all my stories, now here's *another one* 


End file.
